


Bound

by Rav3nB1ack



Category: 47 Ronin (2013), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017), Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fanvids, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rav3nB1ack/pseuds/Rav3nB1ack
Summary: After Mako and Raleigh bind themselves to each other, they find themselves meeting again years later, in the future.
Relationships: Raleigh Becket & Mako Mori, Raleigh Becket/Mako Mori
Kudos: 10





	Bound




End file.
